1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to command interpreters for computer systems, and in particular to a method for retrieving previous input commands to an external program from an editor environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Most editor programs provide a variety of useful functions for computer users. These functions may include the ability to organize, store, retrieve, and print information. However, the scope of functions available to the computer user within the editor are limited.
It would be useful, therefore, to make additional functions available within the editor by allowing the user to access one or more programs external to the editor. In the prior art, however, most typical editor input cannot operate as command input to another external program. This limitation prevents users from combining the power of the editor with the extra capabilities of the external program.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method that allows the computer user to access external programs from the editor environment.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for enabling interaction with one or more external computer programs from within an editor environment. The method involves passing editor input to the external program, wherein the external program evaluates the input, produces either lines of output or zero lines of output, and transmits the output back to the editor. When the editor receives the output, it stores the output in a file and displays it on a computer monitor. By using this method, a user can not only interact with the external program from within the editor environment, but can also create an editor file that stores a listing of the input and output provided to the external program.